<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shape of Love and Water by stuffofpi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504013">The Shape of Love and Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffofpi/pseuds/stuffofpi'>stuffofpi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Insert, but like it has the tiniest bit of spice towards the end, fem!reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffofpi/pseuds/stuffofpi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and your boyfriend break into the school’s pool and enjoy the water and love declarations</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukawa Issei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shape of Love and Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n: I had a really hard time choosing which HQ boy would do this (top choices: Makki, Suga, Kuroo, Terushima, Atsumu). but also the scary thing about writing fanfiction is that you’re writing ooc. also also, this is heavily based on a mini fic I wrote years ago for a different fandom hehe. remember kids: reduce, reuse, recycle!</p>
<p>notes: Y/s/n = your surname. mattsun’s a bad boy and does not give a single fuck. I mean, look at his face. that’s the face of a bad boy, yessir!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still cannot <em>believe</em> that we’re doing this,” you whisper harshly, ducking behind your boyfriend as if to hide from your impending adventure. “How’d you even get those keys, anyways?”</p>
<p>Issei chuckles, jiggling the keys in the lock before him. The sound of the other keys on the chain jingling together only served to add to your anxiety. Sure, you liked adventure, but you also liked not getting in massive amounts of trouble. Issei, on the other hand, could care less. “Captain of the swimming team owed me a favor,” he says with a sly grin.</p>
<p>You huff. “What even is your plan if we get caught?”</p>
<p>Issei glances over his shoulder to give you an unimpressed look. “We’re not going to get caught, Y/n, relax,” he says, clear to you that this asshat indeed had no plan. As he turns back to struggle with the keys, a small part of you hopes that it won’t work, that Issei will somehow have the wrong keys and you both can laugh at what could have been and turn around and call it a night. But, regrettably, there is a larger, <em>louder</em> part of you whose heart swells with an invigorating thrill rather than anxiety when you both hear the satisfying <em>click</em> of the lock echo off the concrete.</p>
<p>Issei pushes the door open, turning to walk backwards, holding his arms out in the air, a lazy grin spreading like paint in water across his face. “Not bad, eh, princess?”</p>
<p>Despite yourself, your lips stretch into a tight-lipped smile, not wanting to admit your excitement. “I still think this is a bad idea,” you chide even as you go to slip your hand into his. The two of you navigate the dark hallway by the light of a flashlight Issei had the foresight to bring, the false yellow beam mixing with the soft white moonlight. It’s odd hearing your footsteps echo off the walls, the hallways normally full of the bustling of Seijoh students, not the quiet shuffling of trespassers. You two don’t dare speak, believing that somehow your voices would disturb the sleeping building.</p>
<p>You come to a door and Issei squeezes your hand before dropping it to work on the second lock. It turns much more smoothly and Issei shoulders the door open, dramatically sweeping his arms and bowing his head. “After you, m’lady.”</p>
<p>Swatting Issei as you pass him, you take in the sights and sounds of the pool before you, the water gently lapping at the bordering tiles despite the lack of recent use. From the high windows, brilliant moonlight filters in past the trees, reflecting beautifully off of the delicate ripples of the water. You hear Issei pass behind you, you assume in search of a light source other than the flashlight he carries. You close your eyes and let the lulling sounds of water and doors opening and closing surround you, enjoying the peace that they create. When you open your eyes again, you assume Issei was successful in his endeavors as the underwater lights have been turned on. The soft glow of the rounded lights combined with the moonlight come together to show off the glisten of the water that was almost… magical. Ethereal, even.</p>
<p>In the softly filled silence, you felt indestructible here, lost in your own world. It might have been due to the fact that it was midnight and most of Miyagi was asleep, but it truly seemed as if the world just <em>stopped</em> and let you and Issei exist in this moment. And there was something so exciting about just <em>being</em> here, together. And also the fact that it was the school’s pool and it was a Saturday night; it electrified the air with an intoxicating exhilaration.</p>
<p>Issei, in your distraction of the wonder all around you, has reappeared, sliding his arms around your waist. He presses a kiss to the top of your head before going to stand at the pool’s edge, his hands dragging off of the small of your back. Having already abandoned the rest of his clothing with the exception of his boxer briefs, Issei pulls at his shirt and tosses it off in some unseen corner. He stretches an arm across his body, the muscles flexing powerfully in his back under smooth skin. He switches arms and again you can’t help but drink in the view like a dying woman of strong muscles moving beautifully. You swear you could watch Issei stretch for the rest of eternity and never tire of the sight, the quiet display of immense power held in one body never ceasing to excite and amaze you. And suddenly you’re remembering the not-so-quiet displays of power, how that skin, that back, those moving muscles feel under your own fingers while you’re desperately clutching to Issei for support. You remember how bittersweet it is to mar that perfect skin with angry red lines of pleasure drawn out from your own nails–</p>
<p>The memories send tingling warmth throughout your body, a flush no doubt heating your face as you hurriedly remove your shoes, silently reprimanding yourself for being distracted by your boyfriend – which, though you’d never tell him, happens <em>constantly</em>, certainly more than you’d care to admit – and his stupid perfect awful <em>back</em>, of all things. You genuinely never thought you had a thing for backs – honestly, you never thought you had a <em>thing</em> for a variety of different <em>things</em> – and then you met Issei and that all went to shit.</p>
<p>The sound of Issei diving into the water brings you back to the moment and out of your own mind consumed with less than wholesome thoughts. Issei’s head surfaces, messy black hair now plastered to his forehead. He turns around and flashes you one of his heart-melting lazy grins. You shake your head, laughing, still amazed that you two are actually here in the first place.</p>
<p>“You, Matsukawa Issei, are ridiculous.”</p>
<p>Issei’s eyebrow quirks up, his grin shifting into a wicked smirk. “I am, huh?”</p>
<p>“Undeniably,” you tease, taking off your shorts and taking the time in folding them, mostly so you won’t have to look at Issei with your cheeks still flaming hot. Issei’s smirk morphs into a rare simple smile, a loving warmth reflected in his eyes as he just looks at you. You laugh nervously when you catch his eyes, “What now? Are you going to tease me for not wanting to get in trouble like a normal person? Not everyone is a bad boy, y’know,” you giggle.</p>
<p>Issei just keeps looking at you, that same soft smile that makes your heart beat a million times faster still settled on his lips, wading over to the edge of the pool. Uncharacteristically, Issei just keeps on looking at you, causing your cheeks to grow hot again. You’re down to just your shirt and underwear and you laugh again, nervously, self-consciously, this time at Issei’s silence. “What?”</p>
<p>His smile grows into his more familiar smirk. “Nothing,” he charms as his eyes rake up and down your body, “just admiring the view.” You roll your eyes and dip your toes in the pool to fling water at your stupidly handsome boyfriend.</p>
<p>“You think you are just so smooth, don’t you,” you poke your tongue out, hands on your hips.</p>
<p>“No,” he smirks, “I <em>know</em> I am.”</p>
<p>You scoff at him. “Oh, shut up.”</p>
<p>“C’mon,” he gestures sweepingly, “you have to admit, this is pretty romantic, yeah?”</p>
<p>At Issei’s dopey grin, you close your eyes and laugh lightly, happily. When you do open your eyes, your gaze is met with Issei’s open loving one and immediately you are drawn into it and you almost don’t realize that you’re standing on the edge of the pool, for once looking down into your boyfriend’s face. His smile is as lazy as ever but his eyes hold so much love that you almost can’t believe it. You wouldn’t believe it if Issei had not shown you time and time again that he loves you. He loves you in every smile, every teasing glance, every late night phone call, every wiggle of his brows, every less-than-flattering snort of laughter, every tear, every win, every loss, every <em>breath</em> – Matsukawa Issei loves you in everything that he does. He’s so helplessly in love with you that he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Sometimes, despite his easy-going manner, he worries that he doesn’t show you enough, doesn’t <em>tell</em> you enough, just how much he loves you. But when your lips spread with a blindingly beautiful smile, he knows that you can feel his love and he can’t help but love you even more.</p>
<p>Issei reaches out a hand that you instinctively take into your own… and immediately regret being so hopelessly in love with this idiot that you would blindly do whatever he asks. The next thing you know, your body is mercilessly yanked into the pool with a splash, your shirt clinging to your skin as you break the surface. You come up and immediately whirl on Issei, shriek-laughing. “Matsukawa Issei! I <em>liked</em> this shirt, you jerk!”</p>
<p>Issei is laughing with you as you playfully beat at his chest. He catches your wrists and pulls you close to him as he turns your hand and kisses your palm. You feel your heart skip a beat as Issei’s features soften unbelievably as he gazes down at you, both of your laughter dissolving into quiet smiles.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I fell for that,” you murmur softly, a smile dancing on your lips.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you fell for me,” Issei whispers back with a cheesy grin. In that moment as in every moment, he is beautiful. He is beautiful and he’s looking at you with all of the love in the world. It heats your cheeks, warms you from the core spreading throughout your body like a tender embrace.</p>
<p>“That’s kinda romantic,” you admit.</p>
<p>Issei laughs freely as he wraps an arm around you, a hand coming up to push his hair out of his face. “Way to ruin the moment.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who yanked me into the water like a big old brute!”</p>
<p>“Careful, princess, you’re starting to sound like Oikawa.”</p>
<p>You cringe. “Oh, goodness, please no.” Issei cackles, coming to rest his forehead against yours as he winds down, his hand settling on your hip</p>
<p>The water gently slaps against your back as Issei pulls you impossibly closer. “You know I love you, right?” You inhale sharply as he searches your eyes. “I know I tease you all the time and I probably don’t say it enough, but <em>I love you</em>. Probably more than what’s considered healthy, honestly. God knows Makki rags on me all the fucking time for it.” You grin. “But I love you. A lot.”</p>
<p>“Well, I have good news for you Matsukawa Issei.”</p>
<p>He grins at you. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I, Y/s/n Y/n, am hopelessly in love with you. Like, a lot.” Issei squeezes your hip, chuckling at your teasing.</p>
<p>“God, I’m so in love with you. I love your nose,” Issei kisses there, “your jaw,” more kisses, “your neck,” you gasp as he nibbles a sensitive spot, “your lips,” he says, rubbing his thumb over them.</p>
<p>“You do?” you breathe out, hands coming to rest on Issei’s chest.</p>
<p>“Let me remind you how much,” he whispers against your lips before tightening his hold around you, closing his eyes and kissing your breath away. Your eyes close, revelling in the sensation. Issei walks you both back, hand out so he won’t crush you against the wall. His hands slide from your waist and your hips to your thighs, leaving trails of fire in their wake. He pulls up and you leap, locking your legs around him and crossing your ankle at the small of his back as you slide your hands around his neck. You moan softly into the kiss as Issei presses against you, greedily swallowing the noises you make.</p>
<p>And, as Issei pulls away for a gasping breath only to dive right back in, you decide, have always known, that your greatest happiness comes from existing in these moments. Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>check out my tumblr, @more-stuff-of-pi</p>
<p>mattsun is so hot, i love him. of the seijouh four, who's your fav?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>